


Impulso

by startufflover



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startufflover/pseuds/startufflover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que hubiese pasado si Ivanova no hubiese interrumpido a Sheridan y a Delenn en Sic Transit Vir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Babylon 5 son propiedad de WB y Stransinky. Solo los tomo prestado por que son lo máximo y estuvieron tan bien hechos que me dejaron con deseo de más.**

 

Sheridan se colocaba el uniforme trabajosamente. Lo cierto era que habia sufrido heridas peores, pero que horrible para su mobilidad estaba localizada ésta! de pronto el timbre sonó y Sheridan invitó a pasar, no era como que ignoraba quien era que tocaba la puerta. Aun así sonrió al ver entrar a Delenn a su aposentro. Era casi automático, no podía evitar sonreir cada vez que la veía.

 _-Como Sigues?_ Le preguntó consternada. Cuando ella estaba alrededor de él era otra persona. Se permitía ser vulnerable delante de él. Esto lo alagaba de sobremanera.

_-Estoy mejor._

_-Si sigues teniendo enfrentamientos así, ya no abrán más cenas._

Quería hacerse el fuerte delante de ella, no quería causarle preocupación. Aún así no pudo evitar que un gemido de dolor se le escapara al intentar abotonar la camisa. Delenn se aproximó aún más a él. Le ofreció su ayuda para abotonarle el uniforme. El rechazó la asistencia, no por que se sientiera incómodo con ella haciendo esta labor...de hecho, todo lo contrario, esta intimidad la sentía totalmente natural... sino por que sus sentidos se nublaban cuando ella se encontraba tan cerca. Tan pequeña y estoica a la vez, su olor lo ebriagaba. Aun así, ella procedió a asistirlo.

Interesante el tema que ella escogió para conversar mientras lo tocaba de manera casi íntima. _Romance en el aire_. No pudo evitar sentir una oleada de calor bajando por su espinal dorsal, sentirse febril. Inconcientemente se acercó todavía más a ella, y lo mejor? ella no se retiró. Sus espacios personales colisionaron. Con un temor casi primeral la sostuvo por la mano, como para que su presa no huyera...pero su presa no tenía la menor intención de escapar, lo incitaba a que la consumiera. Sheridan tragó en seco al ver deseo en los ojos de Delenn...si tenía alguna duda, la más mínima, de las intenciones de su acompañante, ya no le quedaban ningunas.

Delenn no planificó ponerse tan personal con John. Estaba sinceramente preocupada por su bienestar, y cualquier excusa para verlo siempre era bienvenida. Es que, siempre tan formal, incluso en salidas casuales, Sheridan sin querer habia convertido su piel en un deseo secreto en ella. Y aquí estaba él a medio vestir, con su piel descubierta. Y aquí comenzaban a trabajar esas benditas hormonas humanas...en el nombre de Valen! ...fue sincero su ofrecimiento de ayuda, pero la lujuria...si la lujuria...se apoderó de ella el momento que sus dedos rozaron su piel. Ella pudo ver como su roze hizo que los pequeños pelos del formidable pecho de él se erizaran...en ese mismo instante él le agarró la mano, y esta vez la que se erizó completa fue ella.

Una corriente electrica los atravezó a ambos. Tenían dificultad para respirar...los planetan dejaron de rotar....la nebulosa detrás de ellos detuvo su tintineo...sus miradas se encontraron, y en ellas se reconocieron mutuamente. No habia nada que hablar, todo estaba claro.

_John le colocó la mano libre que tenía detrás de la nuca e introdujo sus dedos dentro de su pelo y acarició suavemente su cuero cabelludo. Un suspiro se quedó atrapado en la garganta de Delenn mientras cerraba los ojos y se entregaba a la sensación de la sutil caricia de John. El se acercó a su boca y tentativamente le plasmó un beso ligero. Delenn se sobresaltó, pero no se retiró. Al contrario, con el brazo que le quedaba libre agarró suavemente el antebrazo de John...no queria lastimarle. Un gemido se escapó de su boca cuando, ahondando el beso, John succionó suavemente su labio inferior. Después de aquí todo pensamiento lógico se perdió. Cada paso que daban, lo daban tentativamente, pero cada paso que daban, los animaba a ir un poco más lejos._

_La camisa que con tanto esmero habia ayudado a abotonar, ahora la desabotonaba con total entrega. quería tocar su piel nuevamente._

_Los besos pasionales, de la boca se fueron moviendo lentamente hacia la comisura de su boca...su mejilla...el costado su cuello...y en este momento un jemido corto salio de la boca de Delenn, y sin querer clavó sus uñas en el brazo de John._

_Auch!_

_Se habia roto el hechizo._

_Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se rieron. No habia excusas que dar, las explicaciones de ambos estaban de más, habia una total claridad entre ambos._

_-A menos que querramos seguir con esto...una idea totalmente deliciosa...deberiamos respirar un aire más concurrido-dijo John con una mirada pícara. -_ _Aunque si usted desea, embajadora...-le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano que lo habia aruñado y la entrelasaba con la suya apoyándola contra la mesa del kichenette mientras la acorralaba contra la misma mesa- podemos continuar nuestro mutuo conocimiento._ _Desearía conocer más a fondo esta faseta suya...Le susurró al oido._

_Sus labios se encontraron en otro beso apasionado. Esta vez más controlado. John solo quería volver a sentir su sabor, tenía miedo de que se le olvidara. No queria perder el control. Ya no había prisa. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Eso no evitaba que se quedara sin aliento._

_Esta vez Delenn lo acarició en la cabeza._

_-Siempre quise saber como se sentia tu pelo. Es mejor de lo que imaginaba. Delenn río suavemente. Limpiandose la garganta dijo, Es buena idea salir a tomar un poco de aire, de repende el de esta habitación se ha hecho escaso-No sin antes robarle un último beso y un suave mordizco en la boca en venganza por haberla hecho perder el control._

_Tendrían mucho de que hablar ahora. Mucho._

 

 


End file.
